


The Little Girl Has Plans

by Estirose



Category: Kyouryuu Sentai Zyuranger
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-12
Updated: 2013-06-12
Packaged: 2017-12-14 17:37:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 338
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/839558
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Estirose/pseuds/Estirose
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Yumiko, despite everything that has happened, still wants to be an astronaut.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Little Girl Has Plans

**Author's Note:**

> Yumiko is the girl in episodes 1-2 of Zyuranger that gets trapped in the space shuttle.

"I'm just glad you're safe," Yumiko's mother said, holding her close. It had been a long day for Yumiko, and she had to confess that all she really wanted to do was sleep for the longest time. Between everything that happened, it was just great that she was still alive.

She didn't know why the Witch, Bandora, didn't seem to like kids. She didn't care. She was home, she was safe, and hopefully, nothing like that would happen again. She wanted to go into space, be an astronaut like the ones who had taken them up, even after everything that had happened. Even after she'd nearly been killed.

The Rangers had been kind of scary, and maybe Black needed to be more polite, but she had to admit that their lives had been in danger and he'd been doing what he needed to do. And Pink had been really nice.

But, she had to confess, she wouldn't want to be a Ranger, even if it was offered to her. She'd rather be an astronaut. Being an astronaut was more boring, she knew that from being around them, but most of the time, it was a little less dangerous.

"Are you tired, little one?" her mother asked. She wondered if her father would get home soon, but he was probably putting in long hours again. Her mom was a housewife like everybody's mom was a housewife, and that wasn't what Yumiko wanted to be.

"Yes, mom," she said, and her mother held her tight. Yumiko thought, briefly, that her mom was more scared than she was, and then let her hold her for a few minutes. Then it was off to bed for her, off to bed and thankfully no school the next day. There was still a holiday going on, and Yumiko intended to sleep right through it.

Because, really, if she was going to be an astronaut, she had to know everything. Which she'd do by going to school. But first, first, she'd have some well-deserved rest.


End file.
